


Back to his Roots

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: this ones very bloody, warriors goes insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Once again a change of scenery brings out the best, or worst, out of everyone.





	Back to his Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for blood and murder.

They had awoken the next morning to find Four split, his fragments asleep curled up together where Four has been before. With the storm gone they set out early. Leaving their cave they looked an odd bunch, with their normal clothes dry again the links had adopted an odd fashion sense.

 

They wore an odd mismatch of their own clothes and their darks. Four’s selves were still wearing their darker colors, Twilight had doned all his own clothes again including his wolf pelt, and Time was redressed in his full armor though a hint of black tunic peaked out from where white normally did.

 

Legend had chosen to keep Acidics long black under tunic placing his red tunic over it and forgoing wearing either of their caps, it showed off how Legend’s hair had gained some green streaks like those in Acidics. Wind had also gone back to his normal clothes though he didn’t have much to mix and match like the others did. 

 

Hyrule looked like he was going through a goth phase, he had kept all of Callous’s clothes except for replacing the top layer with his own green tunic, likely Callous had made a big fuss about it leading to the current situation. Or so Warriors thought. Wild had returned to his normal clothes in addition to doning a simple black cloak, his clothes were perfectly clean and unwrinkled, his hair brushed and made into a simple ponytail. Sky as well had gone back to his own clothes completely. 

 

Everyone had packed away their darks clothes in case they ever needed them again and headed out.

 

Warriors himself had gone back to his usual clothes and armor with his and Conqueror’s scarves, it was quite sweltering normally wearing two scarves but the mountains they were currently traveling through were quite cold so he was thankful for the extra layers. 

 

As always Hyrule’s home was full of monsters and these mountains were crawling with axe wielding Diara and wallmasters. By noontime they were all drenched in sweat and tired the fights were near constant and their progress was slow. Not that Warriors minded a good fight occasionally but even he was tired.

 

Conqueror on the other hand, he lived for this. Everytime their sword decapitated another foe he delighted. His bloodlust was stronger than any Warriors had ever seen. It honestly scared Warriors a little to think that he could ever be consumed by that same kind of desire for blood.

 

Turning his thoughts back outward Warriors noticed things were changing, a tingling feeling rose on the back of his neck before a feeling like pouring water washed over him. In a moment their surrounding shifted from the mountainous tunnels they had been traversing into an open field in front of a magnificent castle. Warriors knew it in a second, he was home. 

 

The gates of Hyrule Castle opened as the heroes stood there attempting to get their bearings. Once the gate was open the forces of Hyrule marched forth in rows and rows of armed warriors. Dressed simply in blue and white tunics bearing the hyrule crest, light armor, and helms adorned with the hyrule crest as well, they marched out creating a corridor back towards the castle.

 

“This is a high class welcome.” Legend commented. 

 

“Welcome to my home.” Warriors said flourishing at his castle and his men that surrounded them. “They don't do a welcome like this for anyone, but I’m an exception.”

 

Warriors started down the corridor his head held high but as he attempted to go three soldiers broke off and made a line keeping him from continuing.

 

“Ah Warriors, is this normal?” Wild asked from behind them.

 

“No, its not.” Warriors said eyeing the soldiers in front off him. “Who has been in charge in my absence? I wanted to speak with them.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about them darling. They’re a bit tied up at the moment. You’ll be dealing with me today.” The voice of a woman floated from down the line and the boys watched dumbfounded as Veran strood confidently down the corridor towards them.

 

Immediately Warriors grabbed for his sword and made ready.

 

_ “This bitch again. Now’s the perfect time to end her.”  _ Conqueror commented as Warriors sword twitched in his hands and he could feel his dark gearing up to take control for the fight. 

 

“Not now Barbie.” Warriors grunted. “Let them go Veran.”

 

The woman merely laughed. “But I’ve only just enslaved them, it was rather easy actually. Once I told them off how their hero and beloved leader had turned traitor, consorting with beings of darkness and slaughtering nations, they all willing joined my side.” 

 

Warriors seethed at the accusation, him a traitor? There was nothing on this earth he hated more than traitors, not cia or even ganon himself. 

 

As his anger grew Warriors didn’t even notice Conqueror taking control smoothly he charged at Veran.

 

“Warriors no!” Someone called out as he went to cut off her head only to have one of his soldiers, his men, to step in front taking the blow meant for her. The man's head toppled to the ground. And he laughed.

Warriors laughed looking at the dead man, he honestly couldn't tell if it was Conqueror’s or his own excitement he was feeling but the prospect of an all out battle, a  **real** battle excited him. 

 

“It seems you will have your work cut out for you men.” Veran called to soldiers. “These men are criminals and traitors the crown, see this ones red eyes? Proof he has given over to the forces of darkness and turned traitor. Destroy them in the name of your princess.”

 

Veran gave a rallying cry and the soldiers joined in before rushing at the heroes with sword, lance, and bow at the ready. 

 

Warriors shut everyone out completely as he raised his sword and began to swing, his friends could be dead in the ground but all he could think about was getting to Veran and destroying her. For once he didn’t feel the need to resist Conqueror and found their intentions and motivations aligning as they fought. 

 

Raising his shield the man blocked a hail fire of arrows before running forward slicing in a wide arc taking out the first rank of soldiers, as they fell another with locked shields took their place.

 

**“Excellent.”** His voice slurred falling in between Warriors and Conquerors tones. 

 

Warriors took out yet another wave as he turned around for the first time his clothes soaked in blood to look at his companions. None of them were fighting, they had their weapons out but were completely unmoving, they appeared disinterested or shocked. 

 

“Traitors all of them.” He whispered, turning back to the battle at hand. Summoning part of his powers the man created several copies of himself each bearing a black image with glowing red eyes. The clones went to work pushing back against the army their might together clearing the way as the man himself strolled up to Veran.

 

“What power you’ve shown darlin.” The woman complimented. “Are you sure you’re really a hero? You seem rather…. Dark.”

 

Veran laughed at her own pun as the man readied his sword. 

 

“You’ll pay for doing this to us.” The man grunted out. He slashed down at the witch who disappeared in a flash and reappeared floating in the air.

 

“Tisk tisk, not yet my dear. You may seek me at the home of my master.” With that Veran disappeared into black smoke. 

 

A scream ripped from Warriors throat as he looked at where she had been not a second ago. The man turned back towards his companions and found the clones gone and the army in ruins, those left were running now that they’d seen what kind of monster their captain had become. Serves them right the traitors for believing the words off that witch.

 

The man stalked back towards his companions who met him with raised sword.

 

“What the hell Warriors, or Conqueror or whoever you are right now.” Time bellowed his sword stretched out front. 

 

“C’mon Eternal you love a good blood bath as much as any true dark.” Conqueror said his words slurring against Warriors sarcastic answer of “Whatever I want.”

 

“You need to stop.” Time continued. “Don’t you see the innocent men that lay dead around you? That you slaughtered?”

 

“Of course I do, it was fun haven't let loose in awhile. ‘Side Stygian said I’d have a time to be angry, this is it. Even got control of this body while I was at it.” Conqueror said as he cleaned off the blood from their sword with Warriors royal blue scarf.

 

Hearing those words snapped Warriors back into reality, he found his control slippin away by the second, in anger he’d allowed Conqueror to distract him and take control. 

 

“No.” He gurgled out as Warriors fought to take control again. Time who had been ranted about something stopped seeing the change.

 

“Fight him Warriors!” Wind yelled. The others joined in a similar vein.

 

“I won't go back, never again soldier boy.” Conqueror swore. “You better get used to it.”

 

Conqueror reached and unwound the blue scarf from his neck and dropped it to the ground in an act of finality. 

  
  
  



End file.
